Pumpkin Playfulness
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - What happens when a cranky Kakashi comes home to a scheming Minato and pumpkin carving isn't the only event scheduled for the evening! Kakashi/Minato. YonKaka. MATURE CONTENT/YAOI


**Author's Notes: **This is the **warning** section of this fanfic! **YAOI**! Kakashi/Minato pairing! If you dont like dont read! I wrote this for a community I joined who held a fanfic challenge last month and I finally finished it! Yay me! Writers block nearly all gone!

Once again this is a warning, this is a yaoi pairing and the rating is **NC-17**, very high **M**! Just to be safe. Not for innocent eyes! I will post it on too.

**Yaoi**

**NC-17/M**

Seriously, dont read if you dont like. Otherwise, enjoy!

Oh, me no own Naruto or Kakashi or Minato.

* * *

**Pumpkin Playfulness**

Kakashi let his breath out slowly.

He thought Naruto was the most exhausting student he had ever been privileged to teach. But his new students proved him wrong. They were three Naruto's with a dash of Sakura and a pinch of Sasuke. Add in the never ending questions and it made for the biggest headache he'd ever experienced.

As he balanced on the window sill, he wondered briefly why he bothered teaching.

Going back to ANBU would be reasonable. At least the kids there knew when to shut up he thought rubbing his forehead. Kids, meaning anyone younger than himself of coarse but much older than the brats he currently babysat.

Glancing back at the window he'd just come through, he grinned, tugging down his mask and tossing his hitai-ate onto the bed as he headed for the bathroom. The open window was one of those sweet things you came home to that made the day seem not so bad after all.

It was a comfort, the open window.

It meant _he_ was home.

---

One of his students questions was still bouncing rather harshly around his aching head as he made his way towards the front door, jerked it open and stabbed a kunai into the note before shutting the door with a snap.

_No Candy!_

"Your in a rather foul mood."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the blonde, "You would be too if you had to deal with..." his voice trailed off as he took in the apartment.

"Festive isn't it?" Minato smiled, his eyes roaming over the same things Kakashi's were taking in. The only difference was Kakashi was no where near as happy as the blonde.

"What did you do?"

"It's Halloween. I did what everyone does, I decorated. Don't you like it?"

"No." Kakashi's face became hard and his eyebrows pinched so low over the bridge of his nose Minato had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at him.

"Are you...pouting?" the blonde's voice held a hint of barely contained humor, but he quickly reigned it in when Kakashi proceeded to march back towards the bedroom, "Kashi-kun?"

Minato caught the jonin's shirt and tugged him to a stop. Kakashi sighed heavily but didn't move as blue eyes searched his face worriedly, "Do you really hate it?"

Kakashi melted.

He never could resist those eyes.

"I have a headache." he finally admitted not wanting the blonde to think his sour attitude had anything to do with him or the so called decorations.

Minato smiled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around and gently nudged him back up the hall, "Well then, we should get you something for that."

Kakashi frowned, "What are you up to?"

"Your always so suspicious."

"With good reason. Your always up to something. Look what you did to the apartment." he waved a hand at the black and orange candles, streamers, fake pumpkins and comical paper monsters.

"You like it." Minato teased pushing the kitchen door open ahead of Kakashi.

"You over did it as usual." the silver haired jonin groused.

But they both knew Kakashi didn't mind as much as he pretended. He'd come to expect it ever since the blonde started spending time there and _his_ apartment became _their_ apartment.

Their home.

"Here." Minato shoved the small bottle into Kakashi's hand and proceeded to fill a glass with water.

But Kakashi was to busy staring at the small table in the middle of the room to notice anything other than the two very large orange pumpkins, "What are those doing here?" he asked, his eyebrows starting to pinch low again.

He knew the blonde was up to something.

Minato took back the bottle of pills, holding out the glass instead, "We're going to carve them." he smiled popping the lid off with his thumb and shaking two small pills out into his palm.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun and relaxing." Minato frowned, '_Why did he have to always be so stubborn?_'

"I have a headache." Kakashi repeated.

He hated it when Minato pulled that face. It reminded him too much of when he was still his student had to look up into those blue eyes. The same piercing blue eyes that stared back at him as two pills were dropped into his hand.

"I have a cure for that."

Kakashi blinked.

His eyebrows did an about face and retreated up, hiding under the lazy strands of his bangs.

He knew that tone.

It was completely unrelated to the sensei face the blonde pulled a moment ago. It also had nothing to do with the blonde's position as Hokage. No. This tone was related to a completely different part of the blonde that only Kakashi got to see and experience.

Kakashi could feel his face burn hot.

Like when it was just the two of them and Minato was simply Minato and Kakashi was simply Kakashi.

"Kashi-kun."

The way his name rolled off the man's tongue sent goose bumps up his back.

"Are you going to take those? Or were planning to stare into space and drool all over yourself all night?" Minato smirked from the other side of the table as he pulled a pumpkin towards himself.

Kakashi looked down at his hands, a glass in one, pills in the other.

Minato did his best to keep his grin from growing too big as he decapitated his pumpkin and ignored the grumpy jonin rinsing out his glass and setting it in the drainer. He tapped the other pumpkin with his kunai, "Get started. I want to set these out before the kids start coming around."

Kakashi groaned rather childishly and pulled out his chair, plopping down in front of the oddly shaped pumpkin, "It's deformed."

"Are you going to do anything other than complain tonight?" Minato sighed and peeked over the top of his own.

"Let me see what your doing over there."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't even cleaned yours. You cant carve it until you clean it out." one blonde eyebrow rose up as did the corner of his mouth, "Want me to help you?"

'He's using that tone again.' Kakashi watched long slender fingers dip into the top of the pumpkin and scoop out a hand full of seeds.

He slapped himself in the face and rubbed roughly, cursing his dirty mind for playing tricks on him.

No.

Curse his student.

His thirteen year old, curious, nosy, hormonal, question asking student!!

"Kakashi?"

If he hadn't asked _that_ question.

He could still see the grin on the boys face. Hear the giggles from the other two monsters. They had planned it. It was an ambush. And he fell for it. He was getting too old to be teaching. He really needed to go back to ANBU where things were less complicated.

"Kakashi?"

At least in ANBU he could take out his frustrations on unsuspecting enemy shinobi during high ranking missions. He didn't think Konoha would appreciate him as much if he tied three genin to a post and used them for target practice.

"Kashi-kun." a warm hand wrapped gently around his wrist.

Shit!

Kakashi stared at the mutilated pumpkin. He could feel the pounding in his head getting worse again. The hand on his wrist wasn't helping. It burned. But in a real nice way. His eyes slid from the pumpkin to Minato's face.

The blonde reached out and took the kunai from him setting it on the table, "Clean it. Don't kill it." he grinned slowly releasing his grip on Kakashi.

He knew he was probably making the younger man suffer more than he should. But the gossip he'd heard on the way home made it too tempting to waste. Besides, Kakashi had placed him in far too many similar situations in the past.

Not just in the privacy of their apartment.

His office.

ANBU headquarters.

The academy.

He watched Kakashi scoop the seeds from his...pumpkin. He almost felt bad for him, having a headache and all he thought going back to his own pumpkin.

"Ok. Im finished." Kakashi sat back and tossed the kunai on the table.

Minato frowned and eyed the pumpkin, "What is it suppose to be?"

"An enemy shinobi after battle."

"Kakashi."

"What? So I hacked into it a bit. I had a hard day and my head hurts." he grumbled pushing his gooey seed mess into a pile, "Show me yours."

Minato smirked, "I don't think you want to see mine."

_There's that tone again._

"Now I know Im not imagining things." Kakashi pointed dramatically in the blonde's direction.

"Imagining what?" Minato gave his best innocent smile and turned his pumpkin around so Kakashi could see what he'd carved, "I was talking about the pumpkin."

"You were n-not..." he stammered, "What the hell is that suppose to be?"

"You of coarse. Why? Doesn't it look like you?" the blonde peered around the side of the pumpkin then up at Kakashi.

He had expected to get yelled at for his one eyed pumpkin with matching mask and saggy hitai-ate.

He hadn't expected a face full of gooey, sticky pumpkin guts.

But he did managed to rescue the pumpkin from the murderous intent of his former student, jerking it out of the line of fire and setting it on the counter behind him as he wiped his face clean with the his sleeve, "That wasn't very nice Kashi-kun."

"Neither was your pumpkin." Kakashi grumbled rubbing his temple distractedly. That is until he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Minato was standing next to his pile of pumpkin remains giving Kakashi a very strange look.

"You wouldn't dare." the jonin frowned.

Minato smirked.

Kakashi stiffened, he glanced down at his own pile. It was much smaller than the blonde's. He was in trouble. Another flicker of movement and the blonde was gone.

"That's cheating!" Kakashi growled grabbing the arm around his chest with one hand while he clutched the wrist of the other hand already stuffing gooey mess up his shirt, "I just showered!" he protested.

It was a lame protest he knew.

"That didn't stop you from flinging it in my face." Minato laughed trying to use his leverage to bring the younger man down to the floor, "Don't be such a baby Kashi-kun."

"I told you I have a headache." Kakashi eyed his own pile of pumpkin guts. He needed to get a hand free!

"And I told you, I have a cure for that." Minato growled in his ear, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.

Kakashi froze for a second too long giving the blonde the opportunity he had been hoping for. His hand darted out in a last ditch effort to get his hands on the preferred weapon of the evening before his back hit the floor.

"Stop doing that!" Kakashi growled, the bulk of the blonde's weight pinning his hips and one arm down, Kakashi's free hand landing in the middle of Minato's face.

Minato jerked back and twisted his face out of Kakashi's reach laughing so hard he was finding it harder to fight back even though he still had the upper hand, "Stop doing what?"

Kakashi switched gears instantly, "I've seen you naked. Your far from innocent so stop playing the part."

Minato stopped laughing so suddenly it made Kakashi bust out laughing at the look on the blonde's face, "I knew it!"

The look alone was priceless.

But add the smeared pumpkin mess and the bright blue eyes contrasting very poorly with the orange and Kakashi thought he'd never be able to look at the man the same way without bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What exactly do you think Im doing Kashi-kun?" Minato purred.

Kakashi's breath hitched. Warm air puffed out over his lips as the blonde spoke. He was that close. Blue eyes locked on his own. He found it hard to swallow much less string two words together.

A lone silver eyebrow rose as Kakashi gathered his wits, "Your trying to seduce me."

"Oh?" was all he got in response.

"Your cure isn't working." Kakashi breathed out, his eyes flicking down to watch the pink tip of tongue slide between a pair of lips he knew very well. Then those same lips curled up into a very mischievous grin.

"I don't know about that."

Kakashi bit his lip, but it didn't stop the low guttural growl from erupting at the back of his throat when the same slender hand he'd watched scooping seeds earlier slid down between them.

"It's seems to be working perfectly."

The blonde's weight only increased the friction and it was all Kakashi could do to remember he did in fact still have a headache.

That fact didn't change his increasing arousal.

Who was he kidding.

He'd been aroused since the first time Minato had used that _tone. _He'd just been ignoring it. He definitely couldn't ignore it now that a warm gooey hand was doing a very good job of reminding him of it.

"I think...I've had...a very bad influence..." Kakashi gasped and sucked in a breath, his own gooey hand sliding up and pressing into the blonde's back.

"I like to think...you've inspired me." an equally breathy blonde managed from the crook of Kakashi's neck.

"There's only one problem." Kakashi growled as his hips bucked suddenly earning a gentle bite and growl in return from the older man, "The clothes got to go. Im starting to itch."

Minato chuckled lightly, all motion stopped to Kakashi's annoyance, "I didn't say stop."

"Maybe we should go shower and wash this off before you break out."

The hand Minato still had pressed into the floor jerked free, strong arms wrapped around the blonde's back holding him in place, "If you think your leaving this kitchen without finishing what you've started you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Slowly, slender hips flexed, pushing up into the hand still pressed intimately against his manhood.

Minato sucked in a breath between clenched teeth, "Ka-shi..."

Kakashi smirked.

He loved the blonde's eyes most of all. So full of emotion and warmth unless they were going up against an enemy. Then they were sharp and dangerous. Regardless of the situation, they were disarmingly beautiful in Kakashi's opinion.

But those blue eyes couldn't compete with the breathy sounds his partner made when they were making love. The sight of him was one thing, but hearing him put things on a whole different level.

Minato jerked his head back and glared down into mischievous mismatched eyes.

He had lost his upper hand.

Gotten swallowed up by his lover.

Again.

Not this time he decided.

Blue eyes narrowed to almost dangerous levels.

Mismatched eyes widened.

_Oh shit._

Kakashi wasn't sure where his Minato had gone.

His Minato had never kissed him senseless before. Usually the blonde was on the receiving end of his advances. But the man currently devouring his sanity with slow sensual sweeps of his tongue wasn't having none of that.

Minato pulled back, still sucking on Kakashi's lower lip gently before letting him go.

The younger man was only vaguely aware that he was now sharing some of the mess he'd smeared on the blonde's face earlier. His chest heaved in an attempt to get back some of the oxygen he hadn't been able to take in with a certain blonde's tongue shoved down his throat.

Not that he was complaining.

He didn't have time to complain.

Minato pushed up suddenly, his hand tangled in the dark blue shirt as he pulled Kakashi up with him. Before the younger man could respond, the shirt was being wrestled over his head and tossed randomly away.

Lips locked onto his again sucking away his breath.

Kakashi managed to keep some sense about him. Commanding his hands to work their way under the blonde's shirt, pushing it up as his splayed fingers ran over the expanse of pink skin.

Years of carefully defined muscles twitched and tightened, gently rolling with every tiny movement.

This time the kiss broke rather abruptly, two pairs of hands wrestling the same shirt up. It caught on ears and elbows covering the blonde's face as he half growled, half moaned, unable to move.

Kakashi's hands sliding up his sides was distracting enough. But his mouth sucking insistently on an already sensitive nipple was more than he could stand.

The shirt landed on the counter, a lone pumpkin eye peeking out, curved and secretly amused in the way it was carved.

A hand tangled at the back of Minato's head and tugged him down into another searing kiss. Kakashi couldn't get enough. After that first kiss it was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

His head was light and devoid of thoughts.

His body tight with sexual tension.

He really wanted to flip the blonde onto his back and watch his face twist in pleasure.

But he was still partially trapped between his lovers thighs and the man was doing such a fantastic job of turning him into a full body hard on. Especially when hands were popping the button off his pants and jerking them open.

_Oh gods this is..._

"Shit!" Kakashi hissed through clenched teeth.

Minato's hand grabbing hold of the length of his erection jerked back as if he'd been shocked, "What? What's wrong?"

Both heads tipped down to see the cause of the pain induced curse.

Blue eyes roamed over the rest of his pale lover, "Kakashi...you wouldn't happen to be allergic to pumpkin, would you?"

"No!"

Silence.

"Maybe."

Minato raised an eyebrow and gently touched the rash on the younger mans chest.

"Just pumpkin bread."

Blue eyes traveled back down to the now flaccid member covered in an equally impressive rash.

"And Pumpkin pie."

Minato sat back biting his lower lip, blue eyes watering with barely contained humor, "Basically anything with pumpkin in it." he eyed his partner sarcastically.

Kakashi groaned and fell back onto the floor, "It's raw pumpkin! I didn't eat it!."

Minato smiled and held out a hand, "Come on. Ill start the shower and find something to ease the itching."

---

The blonde couldn't help but laugh a little at the sour look on Kakashi's face.

White ointment smeared over the red parts of his face and chest. Even his hands were red and white. Anywhere he had touched or been touched by pumpkin guts was carefully covered in the cool cream.

Including a very personal part of his anatomy currently hidden under the sheet draped across his waist.

"Im sorry Kashi-kun." Minato sighed twisting the cap back on the tube and tossing it on the bedside table.

Kakashi ignored him until the bed dipped and soft lips brushed against his temple, "Your mad."

"No. Just disappointed."

Minato smiled, scooting closer and getting comfortable, his fingers sifting through the silver strands as he propped his head on his hand, "We'll have plenty of time for that later." he chuckled.

"This day sucks."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a bit?"

"No. It all started with those horrid students. Now this."

"Oh? What about your students?"

Kakashi frowned and tipped his head back further so he could see the blonde's face, "Why do you ask as if you already know something?"

"Well, there was this rumor..."

"No!" Kakashi gasped, "A rumor about me? Who'd have thought?"

Minato smirked, tugging a hand full of silver locks, "Tell me _sensei_, do you know what an orgasm is?"

Kakashi gaped, open mouth like a fish for a few seconds before clamping it shut, "Im going to tie that little brat up to a post and..."

"Kakashi."

"What?"

"Happy Halloween."


End file.
